Ours
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: this is a story about one of Bella's ex's coming to town and stopping by. how does Edward react? Bella might not have had very many bf's before Edward but she did have a couple. EXB funny, sweet, kind of sad but not really XD R&R rated T just in case!


**Ok so I have been wanting to write this for a really long time. I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please review and tell your friends! Ok thanks!**

I sighed as I sat down on the couch in the living room. I was just staring straight ahead when I heard Charlie clear his throat from his chair. Looking over, I raised my eye brows in a silent question.

"Umm, so, where's Edward?" he asked awkwardly. I laughed at his attempt of conversation.

"He's hiking, remember. He left Friday, he's coming home tomorrow." I laughed. He nodded his head and looked back at the T.V. I was about to get up to make dinner when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and told Charlie I would get it. I was wondering who would come over, Edward being gone and all, but I wasn't expecting what was on the other side of the door.

"Jonathon?" I asked looking the one ex that I have. "What are you doing here?" I said shocked. He smiled and surprised me even more by pulling me into a hug.

"I was in town and decided to visit you." He said smiling. I was about to reply when I saw a bright flash and looked up to see the silver Volvo I have come to love.

"Hold that thought." I said walking out to his car. "Your early" I smiled as he walked around the car to me. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss that passed many of his normal boundaries. He pulled away and I grabbed onto his arm to keep from falling. "Wow" I whispered. "Um, not that I am at all complaining… but what was that for?" I asked once I was able to breathe correctly. He smiled.

"You didn't tell me your ex boyfriend was coming to town." He said with a smirk. I blushed and looked down.

"I didn't know he was coming." I whispered then remembered he must have just seen that whole make-out session. I looked up and smack Edward, carefully so I didn't hurt myself, on the chest. "Now I know what you were doing!" I whispered angrily. He laughed and cupped my face gently.

"Im sorry, but it was easiest that way." He looked over my head then back down to me. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he said with an amused expression. I sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him to the front door.

"Um, Jonathon, this is my, um, fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my… old friend Jonathon." Jonathon looked at me wide eyed, then looked down at my stomach, I groaned and stomped my foot. "Im not pregnant!" I said with acid in my voice. Edward laughed quietly and Jonathon blushed and looked down at his feet,

"So you're getting married?" he asked slowly. I nodded and I could have sworn I saw his eyes water.

"Oh, well, congratulations. Um… I got to go, good to see you bella." And with that he began to walk down the road.

"Awe, I feel bad now." I said sadly. Edward laughed and I glared at him. "If you wouldn't have done that then maybe he-"he cut me off with his lips and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt myself start to get dizzy, but didn't care. He wasn't stopping like usual, so I wasn't going to stop him. I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to stop, when to my disappointment, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Isabella." He said giving me another small kiss. I smiled and dropped my arms from his neck, just to wrap them around his waist.

"And I love you Edward" he smiled and leaned down giving me one last sweet kiss. Before he could get another word out there was a loud throat clearing behind us. I dropped my arms and turned to face Charlie.

"Edward, I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow." He said while glaring full force at Edward.

"I came back early. I wanted to see bella." He said in his, always polite, velvet voice. Charlie shook his head and started walking back towards the living room, and I turned back to Edward.

"Your house?" I asked with a smile. He looked down at me and shook his head, I frowned. Seeing my expression, for some reason, made Edward chuckle.

"Love, not my house," he said gently cupping my face. "Our house." I smiled, told Charlie I was going, and walked hand in hand to the Volvo with Edward, before heading over to _my_ new home.

**So tell me what you thought. Poor Jonathon, hahahahaha, I kind of like jealous Edward, Haha anyone else? Well please review! =D**


End file.
